UNDECIDED
by Lim Shixun
Summary: bekhyon yang udah mendem perasaannya dari dulu buat jayen akhirnya mau nyatain perasaannya, katanya sih udah cape mendem perasaanya. warning, chanbaek yaoi. RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**UNDECIDED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai gua baekhyun, gua udah temenan lama sama si jayen, yah park chanyeol.

Siapa yang ga kenal park chanyeol ? dia keren, tinggi, kaya, baik, cakep pula, gua sahabat dia.

Dan tanpa gua sadari, 2 taun lalu, gua suka sama dia, yah gua gatau ini bener apa salah, tapi gua Cuma takut kalo gua akuin bisa kaya di sinetron sinetron noh, pas nembak ditolak tau tau dimusuhin

Jadi gua putuskan buat mendem perasaan ini sampe dia sadar sendiri.

Sekarang gua lagi –

Nan neoreul matgo tto neoreul masinda

Nae simjangi tteollyeiwa gyesok deurikyeodo ajik mojora yea

Sonkkeutkkaji jeonsyulsikin galjeung isunganeul jaba

"woi bek jadi kaga perginya, kalo jadi gua jemput sekarang"

"a –ah iya iya jadi, jemput aja sekarang gua udah siap kok"

Gua boong, gua belom siap sama sekali.

"oke 5 menit sampe ye, ntar gua klakson turun"

"APAAA 5 MENIT ?!"

"woy santai, kenapa lu belom siap lagi jangan jangan ?"

"kaga kok ahaha gua mau mandi – eh makan dulu, dadahh"

Anjir gua belom mandi, gimana ini gua mau luluran gabisa dong.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Frustasi gua frustasi, oke sekarang gua harus mandi.

Oke selesai sekarang gua harus ganti baju, untung udeh milih baju.

SRET SRAK SREK SRET

"OKE SEMPURNA"teriak gua ngeliat hasil karya gua, iya pilihan baju gua. sekarang gua tinggal make sepatu trus turun kebawah.

TIN TIN

MAMPUS KLAKSON SI JAYEN. MATI JHA MATI JHA, GAUSAH MAKAN LAH

"BEKHYON ADA SI JAYEN NOH"teriak kaka gua, yetey dari bawah

"IYA IYAAAAA"gua langsung buru buru ngambil hape dan ngonci pintu kamar, jadilah gua loncat 2 anak tangga sampe kaki gua keseleo.

Bomat demi jayen gua rela.

"bek lu tumben kaga rapi, lu belom siap ye pas tadi gua telpon ?"selidik si jayen pas gua masuk ke mobilnya,

"hah ? kaga ko gua mau nyoba style baru aja kan bos –AHHHHHH"sialan kaki gua kepentok spiker, kampret kampret

"bek lo gapapa ? ko teriak gitu, kaki lu ko miring gitu, keseleo ye ?, udeh buka sepatu lu gua liat."cerocos jayen sambil markirin mobilnya dipinggir jalan

"udah gapapa ko tadi Cuma kepentok pinggir tangga biru dikit, jalan udah"bela gua sambil ngegoyang goyangin kaki gua dan demi jayen yang cakep, ini sakit banget.

"beneran bek ?"si jayen nanya kawatir gitu, doh seneng dikawatirin sama jayen soswit

"iya beneran, jalan cepet mobil belakang klakson mulu noh,"kata gua sambil nengok kebelakang

Jayen nengok kebelakang dan jalanin mobilnya, sesekali dia ngelirik kaki gua. tanpa gua sadari gua senyum senyum sendiri.

Pas dijalan gua Cuma ngobrol dikit sisanya nyanyi, kadang juga jayen ngerapp sumpah keren banget, pas gua ngeliat mukanya beh makin keren aja tiap hari, pas dia nengok ke gua langsung dah gua pura pura nyanyi, malu breh malu.

Tiba tiba terlintaslah ide di kepala gua, "yen duet yokk"

"hah duet ? duet lagu apaan ?"kata jayen masih fokus ke jalanannya.

Gua langsung senyum senyum terus muterin lagu john legend – all of me, niat gua sih biar dia peka.

Pas lagu dimulai gua langsung nyanyi,

_[baek] What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Driving me in and you kicking me out_

_I got my heads spinning no kidding I can't pin you down_

_What's going on with my beautiful mind_

_Im your magical mystery ride and I'm so dizzy don't know what hit me but I'll be alright_

_[chanyeol] my heads under water but I breathing fine_

_You crazy and Im out of my mind_

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Loves you curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me I give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when Im lose im winning _

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you _

_[baek] how many times do I have to tell you _

_Even when you crying you're beautiful too,_

_The world is beating you down im around for every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse _

_My worlds distraction my rhythm and blues_

_I cant stop singing its ringing in my head for you_

_[chanyeol] my heads under water but im breathing fine_

_You crazy and im out of my mind_

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me _

_I give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when im lose im winning_

_Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you_

_[baek] oh cards on the table we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all though its hard_

_[chanyeol] cause all of me _

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me I give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when Im lose im winning _

_Cause I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me _

_And you give me all of you oh_

Dia gapeka okesip gapapa, yang penting gue udah ngode dikit.

Gue ngomen aja,

"ternyata suara lu bagus juga yen cuma rada om om dikit HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"halah jangan mentang mentang suara lu bagus ngeledek gua, gini gini gua bisa ngerapp sama beatbox kali"sombong jayen setelah gua diem, mata gua langsung ngebulet, gila dia bisa beatbox ?

"woy lu bisa beatbox ? dulu gua minta ajarin lu bilang gabisa, ck sialan lu ngeboong mulu"pout gua sambil buang muka pura pura ngambek

"aelah abis lu bawel banget, jadi gua bilang aja gabisa, lagian gua pas itu cape kali pingin tidur"cibir jayen sambil melet melet ke gua.

"jayen gua ga bawellll"gua langsung natap jayen make puppy eyes tapi ya bukan jayen kalo ga rese, dia langsung nyentil jidat gua sampe merah.

"JAYEEEEN SAKIT YEENNN"gua ngerengek ngerengek ga jelas sambil mukul mukul lengan jayen yang rada keker, sedangkan dia cuma natap gua datar sambil nyetir,

Alhasil lama lama gua cape trus meletin lidah ke dia,

Tiba tiba di radio diputer lagu kesukaan gua, dengan riangnya gua bernyanyi dan pas lagi nyanyi si jayen matiin radio. Sialan

Gua langsung komen,"jayen napa dimatiinn kan gua lagi nyanyi"gua mulai ngepout.

"berisik, suara lu bikin telinga pengeng"katanya gada dosa, jir enak banget ngomongnya.

"AIHHHH YAYAYAYA TERSERAHH"gua langsung ngepout dan buang muka

10 menit

"bekhyon marah ?"kata jayen sambil noel noel dagu gua, asli gua nahan ketawa sambil ngeblush.

"bekhyon jangan marah bbuing bbuing ~"si jayen masih noel noel dagu gua sambil diimutin suaranya, kampret mau ngakakk

Mendadak suara jayen jadi serius,"ayolah, cara terakhir nih"katanya.

3 menit

"wah minta dipakein cara terakhir."

CUP

'KAMPRET DIA NYIUM PIPI GUA, PLIS JANGAN NGEBLUSH BEKHYON PLIS PLIS AAAAAAAAAAAAA'

"bek kalo mau bahagia jangan ditahan nanti kentut loh"kata jayen sambil fokus nyetir lagi.

"oh oke last."jayen langsung nepiin mobilnya depan seven eleven, turun, ngunci mobil.

Dan gua terkunci dalam mobil, gua harus stay cool.

Sampe jayen balik, gua masih di tempat gua dan dia masuk ngebuka kantong plastik, naroh isinya keatas paha gua.

Pas gua liatt..

"AAAAAAA SUSU STROBERI ESKRIM STROBERI JUMBOOO"teriak gua sampe gasadar kalo jayen lagi senyum ngeliat gua.

Langsung aja gua minum abis susu stroberinya dan ngabisin eskrimnya, pas abis udah nyampe di mall IV-YG.

Karena mood gua lagi baik yah langsung aja gua turun, dan gua lupa satu hal penting.

AKH

Terlambat, kaki gua lagi keseleo, jadi jatohlah gua didepan pintu mobil.

"WEH BEK LU GAPAPA ?!"teriak jayen sambil jalan kearah gua.

Gua ngelus ngelus kaki kanan gua,"sakitt"

"mau pulang aja ?"jayen langsung ngegendong gua.

"engga, udah ayo turunin gua"gua nenggelemin muka di rambut jayen sambil ngegeleng geleng kaya anjing kecil minta main.

"weh lu ngapain lu ngapain"kata jayen sambil ngegeliat ga enak sambil masuk kedalem mal.

"rambutlu kok jadi aluss"gua makin jadi aja ngegeleng gelengnya, alhasil si jayen langsung nurunin gua

BRUK

Yah pantat gua nyium lantai mal, sungguh memalukan. Mana kaki gua lagi keseleo pula.

"JAYEEN SAKITTT"teriak gua sambil ngusap ngusap pantat malang gua, doh tepos dah ni pantat.

"eh sori sori gua lupa lu lagi keseleo"jayen langsung ngegendong gua lagi, dan kali ini digendongnya macem gaya gendong pengantin baru.

"yen kita kaya gini ? banyak yang ngeliatin tau"protes gua yang lagi ngeblush ini.

"yaelah kenapa ? santai aja. Mau gua gandeng lu ?"

"mendingan digandeng daripada begini yen"

Si jayen langsung nurunin gua, trus ngegandeng gua. aduh bahagia, coba bisa begini terus.

Jayen tiba tiba nengok ke gua,"kita mau kemana ?" gua langsung ngedarin pandangan ke semua arah. Sampe gua ketemu satu toko hape.

"ke toko hape, mau beli hape."jawab gua sambil narik tangan jayen.

Gua sampe lupa kaki gua keseleo, gua udah nutup mata siap jatoh eh tau tau kaga jatoh jatoh

Pas gua buka mata dan nengok kebelakang….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JAYEN UDAH NAHAN GUA.**

Anjir muka gua sama dia deket banget, gua gaboleh ngeblush gaboleh ngeblush gaboleh ngeblush.

Si jayen ngedeketin mukanya dia, sumpah ini deket banget, mending nutup mata dah,

Oke ini nambah deket, gua bisa ngerasain napasnya.

Sekarang napasnya ditelinga gua kampret. Sialan malu banget gua

Tiba tiba ada suara,"cepet bangun berat nih"dan ya itu suara bass chanyeol, cepet cepet aja gua bangun, untung aja kaki gua udah bisa diajak bediri, kalo kaga jatoh lagi gua.

Akhirnya gua jalan sambil nyeret kaki kanan gua, ga jarang juga gua denger suara cekikikannya si jayen.

Kadang juga gua ngeringis kesakitan kalo kaki kanan gua kena kaki orang lain.

Dan sampelah gua ditoko hape tujuan gua. pas masuk gua kesenggol kabel hape, dan dibelakang gua lagi lagi ada jayen nahan.

Tapi kali ini gua langsung bangun. Begitu gua liat ada hape yang pengen gua beli, langsung dah gua jalan kesana –dengan kaki kanan kaya gini –

"hai dek, mau beli apa ?"sapa mas mas ditoko itu sambil senyum kearah gua.

"err, beats by dre warna item merah sama iphone 5s silver ?"tanya gua kearah mas mas tadi, masnya langsung ngangguk sambil pergi ke bagian beats.

"ada nih dek, harganya 6,5"kata ma situ sambil ngambil 1 beats disana yang warna item garis merah.

"yaudah boleh deh, iphone 5s nya ada yang silver ?"gua jalan kearah bagian iphone.

"yang silver abis dek, mau yang gold ?"tanya mas ma situ setelah ngeliat gudang iphone (ini ngasal)

"ah engga deh, samsung s4 aja deh ada ?"gua nanya sambil ngeliat kearah jayen yang nyender dipinggir pintu masuk dan sibuk sama hapenya.

"ada s4, mau warna apa ? item atau putih ?"tanya si mas sambil nunjukin gua satu samsung s4.

"putih"jawab gua singkat sambil jalan kearah kasir.

"jadinya semua 13 juta yah"kata si mbak kasir sambil nyerahin bon ke gua dan gua langsung ngegesek kartu kredit gua,

Pas gua udah diluar si jayen langsung ngajak gua ke café langganan dia dan gua iyain.

Eh tau tau pas baru lewat toko buku ada satu cewe nyapa si jayen trus meluk dia, gua sempet kaget,

Dan lebih kaget lagi pas jayen ngebales pelukannya, sumpah sakit. Mata gua udah panas pas si jayen ninggalin gua dan jalan sama tu cewe kearah café.

Anjrit gua ditinggal, yaudah gua lari aja ke toilet trus nangis disana,

"hikss jayen lu tau kan gua suka hikss sama lu"gua nangis dan ngomong kaga tau sama siapa di satu bilik toilet.

"tapi hiks kenapa lu meluk hiks cewe itu depan hiks gueee"gua masih nangis sesegukan.

"hiksss"

Merasa tangisan gua udah mereda gua langsung keluar dan nyuci muka.

Gua ngeliat ke kaca dan

.

.

.

.

**MATA GUA BENGKAK MABRO ~ **

Matilah gua, yah ini emang salah gua nangis 30 menit ….

Halah bomat. Yang penting sekarang gua harus cari ide biar mata gua kaga bengkak.

Gua mikir 5 menit dan akhirnya terlintas satu ide mengerikan di pikiran gua, jadi gua dengan nekatnya pergi keluar toilet, mampir ke toko maybeline dan ngebeli eyeliner paling tebel.

Setelah itu gua pake dah tu eyeliner sampe tebel banget, gua udah kaya avril lavigne make mascara sama eyeliner ketebelan.

Oke bomat anggep aja inovasi baru karena menurut gua ini ga jelek jelek amat.

Setelah gua ngecek karya gua sekali lagi dan mastiin ini ga jelek jelek amat gua langsung keluar toilet dan nyamperin jayen ke café tujuan jayen tadi.

Pas sampe gua ngeliat tu cewe nyium pipi jayen coba. Kretek. Mata gua panas lagi.

Dan lu tau semua ? tu cewe ngeliat ke gua sambil smirk gajelas.

MAMPOS

Jayen juga ngeliat kesini, yah gagal dah rencana gua buat dangdutan dirumah sambil ngegalau. Jadi langsung aja gua masuk.

"weh bek lu kaga nongol 1 jem kemana aja sih ? itu kenapa mata lu jadi kaya avril lavigne make mascara ketebelan ?"tanya jayen sambil natap gua lekat lekat,

"e –eh tadi ke toilet terus beli eyeliner bentar, eyeliner gua abis, ini gua lagi mau nyoba gaya baru, bosen make eyeliner tipis"gua langsung senyum canggung trus mesen teh jasmin sama roti tebel rasa coklat.

"yeollie itu siapa eoh ?"tanya yeoja dengan nada genit diimut imutin najis.

"itu bekhyon stal, lu lupa ?"si jayen masih sibuk sama gadgetnya tanpa ngeliat sic ewe maupun gue.

"itu baekkie eohh ? makin imut yaaaa"puji si cewe ngebuat gua bingung Cuma biar sopan ya gua senyum aja,

"aku krystaaall masa kamu lupa sihh"kata sicewe yang –mungkin – ngeliat kebingungan gue sambil ngepout.

"oh lu krystall, gua lupa wk, makin cantik ye lu"puji gue sambil senyum –lagi – kearah dia.

Dan yang gua omongin itu boong. Dia makin genit aja dari smp kelas 1.

Oh ya, si krystal ini sebenernya dulu sekelas sama kita dari smp 1 – 3, nah begitu sma 1 dia pindah dan balik lagi sekarang, pas kita sma 3. Dia selalu ngerebut si jayen pas jalan sama gua, motong pembicaraan gua sama jayen.

Dan yang paling parah dia juga genit sama **SEMUA COWO **terutama jayen sama si suho.

"oh, suho ga sama kalian ?"si krystal nanya ke gue dengan sok imut.

"suho pindah sekolah ke china semester kemaren"jawab gue singkat sambil ngehirup teh jasmin gue,

"APA ?! MY LOPE LOPE PRINCE SUHO DARI KERAJAAN TIMUR ?! PINDAH ?!"krystal langsung teriak teriak kaga jelas dengan aksen genitnya.

Si jayen yang duduk disamping krystal langsung ngelempar hapenya gara gara kaget. Alhasil lcd hapenya pecah.

Satu kalimat yang terlintas dipikiran gue adalah 'thanks krystal lu ngerusak jalan jalan gue sama jayen.'

Tapi emang bener yekan.

"OMEGAT JAYEN HAPE LO KENAPA ?!"pekik krystal sok sokan care,

Itu gara gara lu kampret.

Gue udah nunggu jayen marahin si krystal kaya pas itu hapenya kena air minum gue dan semua koleksi foto topi topinya dia ilang semua.

Dan jeder yang gue dapet hanyalah

"tadi ada gambar setan ngagetin banget abistu hape gue kelempar jadi begini"

KENAPA GA ADIL BANGET SAMA GUE MARAH MARAH SAMA SI GENIT INI KAGA ?!

'krystal cantik ada telfonn'tiba tiba ada bunyi yang horror dengan suara genit, dan baru gue sadari itu bunyi hape krystal dan itu suaranya.

Kampret genit banget sampe segitunye -_-

Si krystal cengar cengir terus ngangkat telfonnye.

"halo"

"…"

"ah maahh ! krystal masih di mol sama temeenn !"

"…."

"ihhh gabisa ditunda ?"

"…"

"ah yaudah krystal pulang sekarang deh"

"…"

"bubye mumuahhh"

Krystal langsung natap gue sama jayen gantian,

"sori krystal harus pulang sekarang kalian jangan kangen yah bubye mumuahhh"pamitnya sambil jalan keluar café.

Dalem hati gue udah amit amit ntar anak gue sama jayen kaya gitu.

"bek gue minjem hape lo dah bentar"kata jayen pas krystal udeh keluar dari café.

"eh mau ngapain ?"tanya gue penuh selidik.

"ailah gapercaya lu sama gue ?"

"hahuft, iyadah ini"nyerah gue sambil nyodorin hape gue –s4 baru – kearah jayen.

"yen hape lo kenapa sih?"gue natap hape gue kawatir, hape baru bro.

"hah ?"

"hape lo kenapa sih?"tanya gue lagi.

"e –eh iya gapapa, ke toko hape tadi yuk lcdnya pecah nih"ajak si jayen sambil keluar café,

OMEGADH GUE DITINGGALIN SAHABAT MACAM APA ?!

Langsung aja gue kejar, gaberapa lama kita udah sampe di toko hape tadi.

Si jayen langsung milih hape trus bayar kekasir, singkat padat dan jelas yekan.

"ayo kita mau kemana lagi ?"gua natap jayen pas dia udah keluar dari toko hape.

"ga –HAII JAYEEENNN"

Jayen belom selesai ngomong dicela suara cewe yang tiba tiba udah ada didepan gue sama jayen dengan horrornya.

Tapi untuk kali ini gue inget dia Jessica, mantan si jayen dulu. Yah mereka pacaran bukan karena cinta tapi dituntut dari DoDnya si jayen sama kai,

Yeah, gua emang sakit waktu itu tapi pas gue tau dari kai, gue jadi tenang lagi.

Si jayen langsung natap gue urgent ketika Jessica meluk dia, gua Cuma ngegedikin bahu, tapi ini Cuma reaksi diluar doang, dalem hati si Jessica pengen gue potong make chainsaw tauga.

"jayen I miss youuuu"Jessica masih meluk jayen –makin erat –

"m –miss you too"si jayen gatau kenapa mukanya jadi merah.

Dan itu nyesek. Sama banget kaya gelagat orang jatuh cinta kampret envy.

Dan ga kerasa hati gue sakit lagi kaya diremek remek. Kampretos banget kenapa har –

CUP

JLEB NYES SREK

Air mata gue udah numpuk minta keluar, gue udah gatahan. Jessica nyium jayen.

Di mulut.

Gue gakuat, langsung aja gua lari keluar mall, nyetop taksi dan gue pergi.

Sampe di dalem taksi gue langsung aja ngambil hape nge line jayen kalo gue ada urusan.

Yah, abistu dia okein dengan santainya, gue langsung ngebayangin dia bahagia jalan jalan sama Jessica, makin sakit aja hati gue.

Pas sampe depan rumah gua langsung ngebayar taksi dan ngelewatin yetey gitu aja, muka gue udah basah gara gara air mata.

Pas sampe kamar gue langsung muter lagu dangdut asal terus jalan ke piano dan neken tuts tutsnya asal.

Ini kebiasaan gue kalo kesel, sedih, galau dan sarap. Muter lagu dangdut kalo ga neken tuts piano asal.

Gue melakukan kegiatan seperti ini dari siang sampe jam 5, untung nyokap bokap lagi pergi ke London 5 bulan.

Karen ague merasa laper langsung aja gue buka pintu kamar trus gue turun kebawah, baru ditengah tangga ada yetey natap gue sambil naro tangannya dipinggang,

"bek lo tuh ngapain sih ? kemaren udah kaya gini gegara diajak jayen jalan, sekarang kenapa lagi ? muka gue bisa ancur nih 2 hari kaga tidur siang !"oceh yetey sambil megang megang mukanya lebe.

"hehehe, maap tey gue lagi sarap 2 hari ini"gue langsung ngangkat tangan gue sambil ngelambai lambai didepan mukanya.

"halah udah ah, makan sono lu nanti besok mati pula, gue mau tidur jangan berisik."kata yetey sambil ngelewatin gue begitu aja.

Langsung aja gue turun kebawah dan ketemu nana sama kyungri, maid dirumah gue sekaligus bestie gue dari 4 taun lalu, yah mereka kerja udah 7 taun dan mereka selalu ada pas gue seneng sedih sarap maupun galau, yah itulah kekuatan sahabat.

Apa bangettt

"HEH BEK LO BELOM MAKAN YEKAN ?! MAU JADI TENGKORAK IDUP LO, MENTANG MENTANG KEMAREN UDAH NAIK 3 KILO MAU STOP MAKAN HEH ?! LO TUH UDAH KAYA TENGKORAK IDUP, MAU MATI LU ?!"

Sampe kebawah gue udah disapa teriakan si nana, dia emang peduli banget sama jadwal makan gue, katanya sih pas kelas 7 gue pernah ga makan seminggu trus ditemuin pingsan dikamar.

Drama banget sumpah.

"hehehehe, gue lagi sarap na, udeh ah sekarang gue mau makan, oh kyungri mana ?"tanya gue sambil duduk dikursi.

"kyungri lagi masak spageti buat lu"kata nana nyusul kyungri ke dapur,

"bekhyonn yaampun lu ngapain dikamar,? Ga makan kan lu dari pagi ?"kyungri dateng masang raut wajah kawatir sambil megang satu piring spageti

"hahaha iya maklum gue lagi sarap yun, ini buat gue kan ? asiikk"gue langsung ngambil spageti dan makan lahap, asal lu tau spageti buatan kyungri itu enakk

"enak yun, kaya biasaa"komen gue dengan mulut beisi spageti penuh.

Tiba tiba

TING TONG TING TONG

Ada bunyi bel, langsung aja si kyungri buka pintu, gue yang masih sibuk makan masih aja makan lahap. Palingan juga itu temennya si yetey.

Gue masih aja makan kaya anak ga dikasih makan 5 hari sampeeeeeeee

Ada yang nepok bahu gue dan itu jayen, gue balik aja makan,

"HAH ?! JAYEN LO NGAPAIN DISINIIIII ?!"teriak gue shock begitu sadar disamping gue ada jayen yang dengan santainya ngeliatin gue.

"gapapa, emang gaboleh ngunjungin sahabat gue, ?"jawab si jayen sambil natap hape –barunya – lagi.

"eh beneran lu ngapain kesini ?"gue masih makan, tapi lebih pelan dan sopan.

"gue bingung tadi di mol lu tiba tiba pulang, katanya lu ada urusan ?! ngaku lu boong yekan ?!"selidik jayen sambil naroh hapenya keatas meja dan fokus ke gue.

"hft, lu mau tau ?"

"mau"jawabnya singkat.

"kalo lu bener bener mau tau, besok dateng ke taman belakang sekolah, jam 3 sore abis bubaran, kalo lu telat lewat dari 1 jam ….."

"kenapa ?"jayen natap gue serius.

"liat aja nanti"jawab gue sambil senyum dan ngelanjutin makan.

Si jayen Cuma natap gue bengong, soalnya biasa gua ga main rahasia rahasiaan.

Gue selesai makan dan nawarin dia ke kamar, dia mau akhirnya kita main dikamar gue, main psp lah, ngadu tekken, ngadu cso, main piano sama gitar, nyanyi nyanyi dan ngerapp.

"jayenn ajarin gue beatbox"rengek gue sama jayen yang fokus main gitar.

"oke dah, mau belajar nada lambat nada cepet ?"jayen langsung naro gitarnya dan ngadep gua.

Sedangkan gue cengo, jarang banget dia nurut kaya gini, biasa kan harus dikasih 1000 jurus puppy ey –

"woy bek jadi kaga ?"kata jayen sambil ngegoyang goyangin tangannya depan muka gue.

"e –eh iya jadi, nada lambat aja dulu hehe"gue langsung duduk tegak nyimak jayen.

"dengerin gue, jangan dicela. Jadi lu dengerin bener bener nada lagu yang mau lu beatbox, nah kalo udah ngerti rapetin mulut lu, blablbalbalblaba"jelas si jayen panjang lebar.

Gue sih ngerti tapi susah men susah, gampangan ngerapp.

"udah dah gue bisa nanti gue latian, ngerapp yuukk"

Akhirnya gue sama jayen ngerapp sampe jam 9 malem, akhirnya jayen pulang setelah gue suruh pulang.

Pas dia pulang ternyata hapenya ketinggalan di meja gue, bodo besok gue kasih aja,

"hft, semoga besok jayen inget dah"gumam gue terus tidur

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OFFICAL 'UNDECIDED'**

Pagi pagi gue bangun udah siap kesekolah, ya gue sampe sekolah biasanya jam setengah tujuh, tapi khusus hari ini, hari dimana gue bakal nyatain perasaan gue ke jayen.

Setelah 2 taun gue pendam, yeah.

Gue mau dateng pagi pagi dan curhat ke bestie gue selain jayen, kyungsoo.

Akhirnya gue sarapan dan pergi kesekolah naik mobil gue,

10 menit kemudian gue mendarat disekolah dengan mulus.

Gue pergi ke loker dan nemuin loker gue dipenuhin sama darah darah gajelas.

Gue diem aja soalnya emang ini kebiasaan, makanan sehari hari, gue sering banget diginiin sama fans fans jayen karena mereka iri sama kedeketan gue sama jayen, tapi gue gapernah bilang jayen, kesian men.

Gue tutup aja loker gue dan jalan ke kelas, emang sih banyak juga hoobae sama fans gue, tapi ga sebanyak jayen.

Gue jalan ke kelas, naroh tas dan ngedeketin meja kyungsoo.

"kyung, gue mau curhat"kata gue sambil duduk disampingnya.

"kenapa ? jayen ngapain lu lagi ?"

Akhirnya gue cerita semua ke kyungsoo, lumayan hati gue tenang setelah dia ngedukung gue, emang dia sahabat yang sangat baik.

Oh ya jayen sekelas sama gue, duduknya ditengah, kalo gue dipojok.

Sekitar jam 7 kurang 5, si jayen dateng, yah dia emang selalu dateng hampir telat, dan gue liat 2 menit setelah dia dateng, ada guru pertama pelajaran kimia, pelajaran yang paling jayen benci,

Pelajaran mulai dengan mulus sampe bel waktu istirahat. Gue langsung aja mau ngajak jayen makan bareng tapi gue liat dia udah ditarik tarik sama 1 yeoja yang gue tau fans dia, hyomin, anak kelas sebelah yang hobi deketin jayen, termasuk dalam kalangan yang suka ngebully gue, sebenrnya yang ngebully gue itu Cuma dia sama 2 temennya, yoora dan bomi.

Yah gitudeh, ga jarang juga si hyomin ngejek gue, ngesmirk kalo dia berhasil ngedeketin si jayen daripada gue, gue sih sabar aja karena emang dasarnya jayen juga benci sama ketiga biji maklukh hidup itu.

Si jayen ngadep ke gue ngasih tampang urgent lagi, kali ini gue emang penting sama dia jadi gue kejar aja, terus pas sampe gue tarik si jayen, terus lepas deh, langsung aja gue bawa jayen ke meja gue.

"yen jangan lupa ye nanti jam 3…"gue langsung senyum ke dia dan nyeret kyungsoo yang lagi lopedope sama kai, terus si jayen pergi juga sama kai gatau kemana.

"kyung doain jayen biar ga lupa jam 3 yah"kata gue pas udah sampe di kantin.

"iya bek, dia gaakan lupa kok percaya deh"si kyungsoo ngasih gue semangat sampe mulutnya bebentuk lope gajelas.

Gue langsung mesen makanan dan ngeliat dibelakang gue ada si homin sama 2 biji temennye, gue sih masabodo, kayanya mereka lagi ngomongin gue soalnya kedengeran. .

Pas makanan gue udah sampe, langsung aja gue abisin cepet cepet dan pergi dari sana, kyungsoo gue tinggal, abis lama. Enek gue ngeliat muka hyomin. Sumvah.

Sampe dikelas gue baru inget gue belom ngerjain pr musik buat bikin lagu, ck.

Jadi langsung aja gue kerjain, lagunya pas banget deh buat suasana hati gue,

Yah gitu deh,

Oh gue baru inget kemaren hape jayen ketinggalan di rumah gue, langsung aja gue keluarin dan gara gara orangnya kaga ada, gue taroh dimejanya aja,

Tiba tiba gue kebelet pipis dan ketoilet, nah pas keluar gue papasan sama hyomin, sialan gue ngeliat mukanya geli banget.

Langsung aja gue ketoilet, pas udah sampe kelas si song saem udah masuk, kampretos

"maaf saem saya abis ke toilet"bungkuk gue depan saem, pas dia bilang iya baru gue duduk.

Keliatan si hyomin masang tampang gasuka gegara gue ga dihukum, gue emang murid kesayangan song saem sih lol.

"anak anak kumpulkan lagu kalian"teriak si saem dari depan kelas.

Gue langsung ngecek lagu gue dan mastiin kaga ada yang salah, pas udah pasti langsung aja gue kumpulin.

"ah, saya sudah membaca semua lagu kalian, yang paling bagus milik bekhyon, silahkan bekhyon maju kedepan dan nyanyikan lagu nya"kata si saem sambil tepok tangan diikutin tepok tangan semua siswa,

Gue gerogi kampret, itu kode keras buat jayen, yah,

Akhirnya.

..

..

..

..

TBC

**BUAT BEKHYON JAYEN YANG ANNIV 7 BULAN KEMAREN TANGGAL 26, SEBENERNYA MAU DIPOST KEMAREN TAPI GABOLEH BUKA KOMPI. MAAF BEK ! SEBENERNYA INI MAU ONESHOT TAPI SI BEKHYON PENGEN DIPOST SEKARANG, MAAF YA BEK **

**SARANGHAE, **

**OH XIXIAN**

**REVIEW YA BEKH, !**


	2. Chapter 2

Di chapter ini ceritanya si bekhyon disuruh nyanyi lagu buatannya tapi saking kepepet waktunye si bekhyon nulis aja lyrics lagu kesukaannye, yah bisa dibilang itu lagu orang lain, bukan lagu dia.

**UNDECIDED**

Gue ngedenger nama gue dipanggil, yaudah gue maju kedepan. Sebenernya perlu lu pada tau itu bukan lagu karya gue, tapi lagu kesukaan gue, untung pada kaga tau.

Gue maju kedepan pelan pelan, yah gue lagi nginget nginget lirik lagunya.

Sebenernya sih gue udah apal, tapi kan gimana aja kalo gue tiba tiba lupa, kan malu.

"bekhyon, cepat sedikit"akhirnya tuh guru ngomong kaya gitu.

'cepetan apaan saem, lu pikir kaga takut ketawan ?!'

"iya saem"gue mempercepat langkah gue biar nyampe depan.

Gue nyanyi aja,

Sesang eoneun geoseh geudae sumdeorado  
Naneun geudael chajanael suga isseoyo  
Geudaega eobdamyeon  
Geudaega eobdamyeon  
Naesimjangeun dduiji anheuhniga  
Sarang I ra geudi malhaji anhado  
Ma eum euh ro naneun al suga itjyo  
Geudaeman itdamyeon  
Geudaeman itdamyeon  
Amugeotdo nan pilyo eobneundeh  
You're my everything to me  
You're my everything to me  
Haneul ui byeolcheoreom hwanhageh bichwojuri  
Geudaeneun naman ui sarang  
Yeonywonhan namanui sarang  
Uri saranghaeyo  
Geudae hanamyeon nan chungbunhaeyo  
Geu mueotgwa bigwohalsu isseulggayo  
Geu mueotgwabattol suga itnayo  
Geudae ui sarangeul  
Geudaeui maeumeul  
Geu nugadaesinhalsu itnayo  
You're my everything to me  
You're my everything to me  
Haneul ui byeolcheoreom hwanhageh bichwojuri  
Geudaeneun naman ui sarang  
Yeonywonhan namanui sarang  
Uri saranghaeyo  
Geudae hanamyeon nan chungbunhaeyo  
I byeolhaneun il eobseulgo eh yo  
Geudaeehgeh sangcheohjuneun il  
Nuneul heulrigeh halril na eobdorok  
You're my everything to me  
You're my everything to me  
Uri byeonchimayo  
Seh wo ri heu reundaedo  
Geudaeneun naman ui sarang  
Yeongwonhan naman ui sarang  
Uri saranghaeyo  
Seul peum eobneun sesang eseo uri

Seketika gue dibanjirin tepokan tangan.

Sukur sukur kaga ketawan, oh itu yang diatas lagunye taeyeon yang like a star.

Pas gue mau balik ketempat duduk, si saem narik tangan gue sambil berbinar.

"bekhyon tunggu, coba kamu nyanyikan O Holy Night – Mariah carey dengan ketinggian nada yang sama !"suruh si saem.

Mati ajelah lu bek,

Saem, sarap ye lu ? Mariah carey mana bisa gue nandingin nadanya, penyanyi legendaris saem, penyanyi legendaris !

"maap maap aja saem, Mariah carey itu penyanyi legendaris, kalo saem suruh saya yang versi taeyeon sih saya boleh boleh aja saem"tolak gue alus.

"tapi kamu tau sendiri yang versi taeyeon harus dipraktekkan di ruangan yang lebar"

Iya sih, memang. Kelas gue juga sebenernya cukup lebar, tapi tetep aja gabisa.

Gue napas bentar, terus maju kedepan tempat gue tadi, gue ngelakuin pemanasan bentar terus mulai nyanyi. Tapi sehebat apapun pencapaian nada gue suara gue juga gaakan sebulet Mariah carey.

Akhirnya gue selesai didepan, gue duduk ditempat gue.

"baiklah yang kedua terbagus adalah jayen, meskipun dia membuat lagu rapp tapi saya menyukainya"umum si saem.

Gue yang tadi ngebaringin pala nengok ke depan, si jayen udah didepan.

Jayen nengok ke gue,"saem, saya gabisa nyanyi pas bagian yang kaga rapp karena nadanya dibagian itu saya ga nyampe, saya mau nunjuk satu orang buat nyanyiin bagian itu"terus nengok ke si saem, si saem ngangguk dan dia langsung nunjuk gue,"bekhyon"katanya.

Gue nengok kanan kiri dan nengok jayen, gue disuruh nyanyi sama dia ? sarap emang, suara gue udeh mau abis kali, kalo besok gue bisu karena kotak suara gue abis gimana ?! oke gue emang lebay, tapi suara gue cukup jadi serek gara gara o holy night.

Si saem nengok gue dan gue langsung maju, yaudah alhasil kita nyanyi didepan nyanyiin lagu Macklemore yang same love. Sebenernya disini kenapa pada nyanyiin lagu artis sih, bukannye yang disuruh itu lagu buatan sendiri ?!

When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,  
'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.  
I told my mom, tears rushing down my face  
She's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin'."  
Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?  
Bunch of stereotypes all in my head.  
I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league."  
A preconceived idea of what it all meant  
For those that liked the same sex  
Had the same characteristics  
The right wing conservatives think it's a decision  
And you can be cured with some treatment and religion  
Man-made rewiring of a predisposition  
Playing God, aw nah here we go  
America the brave still fears what we don't know  
And "God loves all his children" is somehow forgotten  
But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago  
I don't know

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
A culture founded from oppression  
Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em  
Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board  
A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it  
Gay is synonymous with the lesser  
It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion  
Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment  
The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins  
It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!  
Live on and be yourself  
When I was at church they taught me something else  
If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed  
That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned  
When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless  
Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen  
I might not be the same, but that's not important  
No freedom 'til we're equal, damn right I support it

(I don't know)

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

We press play, don't press pause  
Progress, march on  
With the veil over our eyes  
We turn our back on the cause  
'Til the day that my uncles can be united by law  
When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart  
A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are  
And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all  
But it's a damn good place to start  
No law is gonna change us  
We have to change us  
Whatever God you believe in  
We come from the same one  
Strip away the fear  
Underneath it's all the same love  
About time that we raised up... sex

And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can't change  
Even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love  
My love  
My love  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm

Love is patient  
Love is kind  
Love is patient  
Love is kind  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
(not crying on Sundays)  
Love is kind  
(I'm not crying on Sundays)  
Love is patient  
Love is kind

Oke itu rappnya panjang pake banget, gue emang bisa rapp tapi ya ga gitu juga kali ya, mana si jayen ngomong kaya kumur kumur saking cepetnya.

"baiklah ini mengagumkan, jayen dan bekhyon saya tunjuk untuk pengisi acara menyanyi di acara perpisahan kelas nanti. Baiklah semua bersiap siap pulang, kita pulang cepat ada rapat guru"jelas si saem dengan santainya.

Jayen sih biasa aja, guenya shock, jadi apa gue nanti dipanggung perpisahan sama jayen ? nanti bukannya bagus gue bisa gelagapan.

Jadilah gue sadar dan gue balik ke tempat duduk, terus beres beres dan keluar pintu, ga lupa sebelom keluar gue ngingetin jayen biar kaga ngebo.

"woy yen inget lu jam 3, inget jangan telat sampe 1 jam"

"iye iye inget, kalo gue kaga ngebo ye"

"hanjir, sialan lu"

Ya gitu deh, pokoknya si jayen suka ngebo, sekalinya ngebo kalo kita bangunin dia bisa langsung bangun terus meluk orang yang ngebangunin, apalagi kaya gue, katanya kalo orangnye seukuran guling bakalan dipeluk sampe dia bangun.

Gue sih pengennya berkeliaran sampe jam 3, terus pas jam 3 keliaran lagi sama jayen, soalnya yetey juga lagi ke itali 1 bulan, tadinya gue mau diajak tapi gue tolak.

Akhirnya gue putuskan mengitari jalanan deket sekolahan, gue baru tau jalanan deket sekolahan gue bagus, banyak café sama mol bejejer, pantes temen temen sekolahan gue suka bolos.

Lain kali ikutan ah, jangan ditiru. Tapi kalo mau niru kaga papa sih.

Oke lupakan, gue sekarang mau ke bnrcafe, kaga tau disana ada apean, Cuma kemaren temen temen gue pada bersorak sorai pengen kesana, terutama yang cewe.

Gue nyebrang dan sampe disana, pas gue sampe didepan ada yang ngebukain pintu terus pas masuk kedalem ada red carpet gitu, pokoknya kaya acara piala Oscar.

Gue duduk aja di satu meja, di meja itu juga kaya di makan meja mewah gitu, pas disodorin menu harga yang paling murah aja 40 ribu anjir, gue Cuma bawa duit 700 ribu eh sisanya di atm, males ngambil.

Akhirnya jadilah gue beli vanilla latte, sekarang gue tau cewe cewe ngapa pada mau kesini, ternyata setiap 1 taun sekali ini café bakalan ngadain acara mirip grammy awards atau piala Oscar, nah yang masuk nominasi tuh bakalan di test setiap hari, misalnya lu pada masuk nominasi best singer,

Lu pada harus nyanyi di café ini, nah pas selesai nyanyi pengunjung bakalan dikasih kertas buat milih, milih lu atau orang lain gitu, pokoknya ribet.

Nah kenapa cewe cewe dateng kesini ? katanya selain djnya cakep pelayannya juga cakep cakep, emang sih, tapi cakepan jayen.

Gue mesen lagi steak yang harganya 80 ribu, laper men, bomat duit gue sisa abis, ada atm.

Pas mau keluar tau tau ada satu pelayan kalo ga salah namanya seungri, narik gue keatas panggung, katanya gue disuruh nyanyi.

Gue nurut ajelah, bomat biar lama gitu di café sini, sapa tau nanti gue dikasih bonus.

Yaudah gue disuruh milih dan gue milih lagu heart attack demi lovato.

Okelah gue nyanyi,

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume for you  
Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[3x]_

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame (no one else)  
So scared I take off and i run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm...

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[5x]_

Kepsong berhasil, pada tepok tangan dan banyak pelayan kaya ngedatengin pengunjung gitu, ngasih kertas dan ga lama si pengunjung ngedatengin pelayan terus ngasih kertas, pas turun panggung gue dibisikin sama pelayan disuruh dateng kesini tiap hari, gue juga dikasih bonus kalo dateng kesini, bonus latte sama pasta. ya kalo ga salah sih pastanya ada 10 macem, terus lattenya ada berbagai macam farian rasa, abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Yaudah deh akhirnya gue keluar dari café, eh ketemu si kai, si kulit item pesek pacarnya si kyungsoo.

"weh bek, lu ngapain disini ? ngikutin gue ya ? dasar paparazzi !"tuduh si kai pas ngeliat gue.

Kurang kerjaan banget yekan ? padahal jelas jelas gue didepan dia sekarang, adanya dia kali yang ngikutin gue, dasar pele.

Gue natap dia,"yekali, gue didepan lu, yamasa gue ngikutin lu didepan, adanya lu kali yang ngikut ngikut gua"terus gue jalan, pengen makan eskrim stroberi.

"canda bek canda, lu mau kemana ? sama gue sini, daripada lu kaya anak ilang"katanya yang udah ada disamping gue.

"ilah, ogah kali, pergi sana !"gue ngusir dia terus jalan lagi.

"sok nolak padahal mau"kai nyibir gue terus perg, yabagus lah kaga ada iblis samping gue.

Gue jalan ga tentu arah, bomat yang penting gue jalan, dari pada bengong tengah jalan nanti ketabrak mati, mending gue jalan.

Akhirnya gue menemukan satu mol yang ga terlalu gede, ga terlalu kecil, ya langsung aja gue masuk, ternyata di mol itu lagi ada lomba nyanyi, gue daftar aja, dapet giliran ke 18, yaudah deh, lumayan yang menang dapet 100 ribu, kan ?

Pas nama gue dipanggil gue maju dan nyanyi lagu snsd yang I got a boy , perlu diketahui gue suka banget sama snsd, fanboy.

Nah pas gue udah sampe tengah tau tau gue lupa lirik sialan, yaudah gue lanjut nyanyi dengan lirik seadanya, gue pun nyanyi dengan malu maluin, kemungkinan salah lirik.

Setelah gue nyanyi, peserta selanjutnya tampil, begitu seterusnya sampe waktunya ngasitau siapa yang menang, gue sih pasrah, bomat.

Pas waktunya pemberitahuan pemenang, semua peserta disuruh ngumpul, terus yang namanya disebut suruh maju kedepan.

Eh nama gue dipanggil, yaudah gue jalan kedepan santai, pas dikasih duitnya gue dikomentarin sama salah satu peserta cewe, katanya gue gapantes menang pokoknya banyak bacot dia, yaudah gue lempar aja tu 100 ribu di amplop yang tadi dikasih sama juri ke dia, abis mastiin dia udah nangkep dengan sempurna gue langsung natap juri sama penonton gantian, terus gue pergi turun panggung santai,

Lagian gue ga butuh duit 100 ribu, tinggal ngambil atm, semua beres kan ?

Gue masuk ke toko yang kata orang orang di sekolah gue itu barangnya branded semua, bagus lagi, nama tokonya CEOX.

Pas masuk gue udeh dihidangkan dengan baju baju mahal, karena gengsi, masa gue udah masuk keluar lagi ? kan engga banget.

Akhirnya gue liat liat baju disana, gue beli sehelai kaos gajelas, gue beli bukan karena suka, karena jayen punya baju yang sama.

Tadinya sih mau beli kaos yang kaya taeyeon, tapi ternyata itu buat cewe, sialan gue lupa taeyeon cewe

Gue keluar toko, kalo lama lama disana duit gue bisa kekuras abis, tadi aja dengan sehelai baju ngabisin duit 400 ribu, duit dompet gue tinggal 100 ribu paling, bomat ada atm.

Eh ditengah jalan ketemu si luhan sunbae sama sehun lagi jalan bedua, iye mereka kan emang pacaran sih. Eh gue samperin ga ya ? kalo gue samperin nanti dikata ngeganggu lagi, serba salah nih omegat

Akhirnya daripada gue bingung, gue samperin.

Suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan gue, gue nengok,"woi baekhyun, lu ngapain disini ?"ada kris dibelakang gue.

Gue nanya balik,"lah lu ngapain disini ?"

"tuh sama hunhan, kesana yok ?"tawar kris.

"yaudah"

Gue sama kris jalan ketempat hunhan dan saking serunya mereka ngobrol nyampe ganyadar ada dua maklukh hidup dibelakangnya.

Berasa kaya setan, ada disekitar kita tapi gaada yang tau.

"woy, segitu serunya ya ngobrolnya sampe ganyadar kita ada dibelakang kalian ?"

Itu suara kris, bukan suara gue, gue masih punya harga diri, makanya gamau ngeganggu kesenangan orang.

Apalagi sama PACAR.

Luhan nengok,"e –eh sori sori, beneran gatau"katanya.

Sedangkan sehun dengan tiada rasa bersalah nengok dengan wajah datarnya, sialan sekale.

"hun, muka lu emang begitu dari kecil apa emang lu gapunya muka lain buat ditunjukin ?"gue nanya ke dia, dia nengok ke gue sok senyum manis gitu, bukannya kiut, gue jadi gregetan pen ngegampar dia, akhirnya gue nyuruh dia buat pokerface lagi.

Akhirnya kita jalan jalan berempat bareng, terus si kris ngajakin makan, karena dia yang ngajak jadilah dia yang traktir, gue juga udah makan, yaudah gue mintain aja dia buat nraktir gue starbuck.

Jadilah kita jalan jalan ga tentu arah –abis nraktir gue starbuck-.

Tiba tiba luhan narik sehun, otomatis gue sama kris yang ada dibelakangnya ngikutin, eh ternyata ada boneka bambi kira kira tingginya sebahu luhan, buset, jangan bil-

"sehunnie, kalo luhan beli itu boleh kan ?"

-ang luhan mau beli, oke telat, luhan mau beli.

"e –eh ? boleh kok boleh"jawab sehun gayakin.

Kenapa luhan ngijin sehun dulu ? mereka satu kamar di asrama sekolah.

Sekolah gue punya asrama buat murid murid yang jauh rumahnya kaya Victoria, lay, luhan, sehun, kris, tao, jayen, pokoknya yang rumahnya jauh, kalo Victoria, lay, luhan, kris sama tao itu dari cina, nah sehun sama jayen itu rumahnya jauh, katanya takut telat jadi mereka tinggal di asrama sekolah.

Tapi di asrama sekolah gede juga, kaya istana malah, udah gede, rapi, elit, pokoknya kek istana beneran.

Kenapa ? sekolah gue sekolah orang elit sama kaya weh, jadi jangan bingung.

Setelah si luhan beli bambi, gara gara badannya kaya cewe –kecil- akhirnya sehun yang ngebawain bambinya.

Kita pergi ke toko cewe, katanya sih luhan mau beli kunciran buat nguncir rambutnya dirumah, ya gitu deh.

"hai dek, mau beli apa ya ?"sapa pegawainya ke kita.

"mau beli kunciran mbak"luhan ngejawab ga kalah ramah, siapa yang jadi pegawai sih disini ?

"oh, sebentar ya dek"mbaknya jalan kearah bagian kunciran, ga berapa lama dia ngasih kita 1 kotak isinya kunciran semua.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa kuncirannya pink pink lucu gitu, ih kok kaya cewe ? tapi lucu sih, ada stroberinya, warna pink lagi, aduh jadi pengen.

Eh gue apaan banget, gue kan cowo.

"kenapa ? cocok kok buat cewe kaya kalian"mbaknya nengok ke gue sama luhan ganti gantian, watados ? cewe ? mbaknya ga liat ya ada jakun dileher, apa dia pikir jakun gue itu dari silicon ?!

"mbak, maaf kita cowo"komen luhan.

"oh maaf maaf"tunduk mbaknya ke kita, kita ngangguk dan keluar dari toko itu.

"jadi sekarang kita kemana ?"tanya kris

"pulang ae, udah cape udah cape"

Setelah diputuskan buat pulang, kita jalan ke parkiran dan pulang ke rumah masing masing.

Sebenernya ini udah jam 2, 1 jam lagi gue bakal ketemu sama jayen di taman belakang sekolah.

Entah dah, tergantung jayen yang inget apa kagak.

Gue dianter pulang kerumah, dirumah juga sepi, Cuma gue doang disini, macam rumah setan, gede tapi yang tinggal Cuma 1 orang.

Gue sih udeh sering begini, jadi udah biasa. Meskipun takut ya paling takutnya dikit dikit doang.

Gue ke kamar, nonton tivi, terus mandi.

Perlu diketahui gue mandi bisa 15 menit lebih, jadi gue milih baju dulu baru mandi.

Gue masuk kamar mandi, ngisi air bathub, pas airnya udah penuh gue kasih sabun bubble, biarin, gue mau mandi busa.

Setelah gue rasa udeh cukup, gue masuk ae kedalem sambil mikir.

"nanti kalo jayen ga dateng begimana"

"ga ah, pasti dateng"

"eh beneran deh, kalo dia gadateng gimana ?"

"kalo dia gadateng gue bakalan nyimpen perasaan gue ke dia"

"yap, begitu aja"

"daripada gue sakit begini mulu ha-ha"

Oke gue gila, kenapa gue ngomong sendiri ? gue emang suka gini, jadi maklumilah maklukh sarap disini ya ?

Kayanya gue udah cukup lama disini, akhirnya gue putuskan buat keluar terus bilas, abis itu siap siap buat jam 3.

Gue ngebilas badan, pas mau ngambil handuk, gue liat gaada.

Atau jangan jangan ? ketinggalan ?

Mampus ha-ha.

Etapi dirumah Cuma ada gue doang kan ya ? gapapa ah.

Gue megang gagang pintu kamar mandi gue, terus gue puter. Pintu kebuka, yehet.

Gue keluar, terus mau ngambil handuk di lemari.

Eh ? tapi bentar deh, kenapa dinakas gue ada hape ?

Hape jayen ? bukannya udah gue balikin ya ?

Atau jangan jangan jayen ada disini ?

Gamungkin, kan pintu udah gue…..

ASTAJIM GUE LUPA NGUNCI PINTU.

Berarti kalo ada hape ja-

Yen.

Jayen masuk.

Dan gue belom make baju, telanjang bulet,

Pantat gue keliatan dong ? yaelah, dunia ini tidak adil.

"woy bek, lu mau sampe kapan begitu ? make handuk terus ganti baju, gue tau pantat lu kaya cewe tapi ga gini juga"

Ternyata dia udah balik badan, jadi ga ngeliat badan gue, sukur deh.

"apa ?! masih untung pantat gue begini, daripada pantat lu ?!"kata gue sambil ngelingkerin handuk dipinggang gue.

Jayen nengok,"jadi lu pernah ngeliat pantat gue ? jangan jangan pas gue disekolah ketiduran lu suka ngeliat pantat gue ?"tuduhnya.

Gue langsung ngeblush, gue gapernah ngeliat fantatnya kok ! meskipun pengen seben – astaga bekhyon, fokus !

"a –apa sih, engga kok gue gapernah liat, nuduh ae lo !"jawab gue sambil ngibasin tangan gue depan muka.

"itu kalo gapernah liat ngapain ngeblush, lu pasti lagi ngebayangin pantat gue kan ?! ngaku !"tuduhnya lagi, sumpah ini kalo bekaca bisa kaya kepiting rebus kali.

"udeh lo sana balik badan, gue mau ganti baju"

Setelah dia udeh balik badan gue ganti baju secepat kilat, bomat baju gue acak acakan yang penting make baju

"jayen udeh yen"

Jayen balik badan, terus pas ngeliat gue langsung ngebeku gitu, gue sih biasa aja, mungkin dia terpesona ? oke gue geer, bodo amat.

Karena gaenak ditatapin, gue nyadarin dia dari lamunannya, gue ngeliat jam, udah jam 3 kurang 15.

"yen janjinya jam 3, lu dateng dari kapan ?"tanya gue penasasran.

"tadi pas lu baru masuk kamar mandi kayanya, gue baru masuk kamar lu terus turun kebawah ngambil minum, pas udeh gue naik lagi, soal kenapa gue dateng awal banget karena gue takut ketiduran"

Santai banget ngomongnye sial.

"yaudah pergi sekarang, gue mau beli kue, tempatnya ganti, dideket café yang baru buka itu, tau kan ?"

"tau"

"iye, tapi mampir beli kue dulu"

"okeoke, tapi gue gatau tempat beli kue nya, perginya sekarang kan ? ayo"dia narik tangan gue keluar kamar, katanya sih naik mobil dia, tentu saja gue yang nyetir karena dia gatau tempatnya.

Si jayen sebenernya gatau gue bawa mobil itu bisa gila gilaan kek orang yang udeh sering balap liar, tapi gue gapernah balap liar, gue belajar kaya gini dari game.

Saatnya menunjukkan bakat gue, yehet.

"yen pasang sabuk pengaman, gue gamau lu kenapa napa nanti"

Dia gajawab, tenyata dia udeh make sabuk pengaman, yaudah gue pake sitbelnya.

Setelah mastiin semuanya baik baik aja gue mulai jalanin mobilnya, gila mobil jayen enak banget,

"yen ini lu bawa ke bengkel setiap hari ye ?"tanya gue

Dia nengok ke gue,"yekali, lu sarap apa gimana ? masa setiap hari ? ya sebulan 2 kali lah, emang kenapa ?"

Gue mikir, iya juga, masa setiap hari. "kaga sih, enak banget ini mobil"

"ya iyalah, makanya mobil tuh dirawat"

Sial, dikiranya mobil gue kaga dirawat ?

Yaudah gue fokus ke jalan lagi, setelah gue kira jalanan sepi gue langsung nambah kecepetan mobilnya, bukan buat pamer tapi ini udah mepet jam 3, kan janjinya gaboleh lewat jam 3, yekali gue jilat ludah sendiri.

Gue sebenernya tau si jayen dari tadi ngelirik kearah gue, Cuma gue pura pura gatau aja, daripada pas gue nengok balik langsung ditatep tajam.

Akhirnya nyampe di café tempat gue mau beli cake, gue nyuruh jayen tunggu didalem, terus gue keluar ngambil cake yang kemaren gue pesen.

Gue ngambil cake dan masuk lagi kedalem mobil, tau tau si jayen udah pindah kursi dari kursi penumpang jadi kursi buat nyetir. Karena gue tau alesannya yaudah gue pindah.

Udah gitu dia nyetir, dia juga nyetir kaga beda jauh sama gue, lebih kenceng pula, tapi gue diem aja karena tau ini udah hampir jam 3.

Kita sampe ke taman dan malah jantung gue yang kaya abis lari marathon, jayen masuk café gue ngekor dari belakang, gue mesen Americano dia mesen cappuccino, kita duduk di tempat samping kaca.

Gue sama dia gaada yang mulai ngomong, kata kata yang tadi gue rancang juga sirna ditelan bumi.

Sampe pas pesanan kita bedua dateng,

"yen"

"bek"

Kita ngomong samaan, gue nengok ke dia, dia nengok ke gue.

"jadi gini"

"jadi"

Kita ngomong samaan lagi, akhirnya gue ngasih jayen ngomong duluan.

"gue sebenernya pengen bilang ini dari lama, Cuma gaberani, jadi hari ini gue bakal bilang"

Gue diem, nunggu dia ngomong

"jadi, lu janji gabakal marah ye kalo gue udah ngasitau"

Gue ngangguk

"jadi, ehm"dia ngegaruk kepalanya.

"jadi, guetauguegaperfectsamaseringnyebelin, tapi"

Gue ngangkat alis, sumpah belebet banget, gue kan pengen nyatain perasaan ke dia, nanti gue keburu lupa kalo kelamaan !

Dia duduk tegap,"would you be mine"katanya.

Gue diem, bukannya gamau tapi tenggorokan gue gabisa diajak kompromi.

Setelah tenggorokan gue basah,

"lu serius ?"gue sok sokan misterius, padahal gue pengen banget teriak bilang 'iya'

Tapi setelah gue pikir pikir, nanti kalo udah pacaran dia masih deket cewe cewe sok cantik gitu guenya yang sakit, jujur gue udah cape disakitin mulu.

Gue takut nanti suatu saat dia malah nyesel sama pilihan dia sendiri, karena dia ga mikir 2 kali sebelum nembak gue.

Cukup gue aja yang sakit, jayen gausah.

Karena saking cintanya gue sama jayen, mungkin gue gabakal tahan ngeliat jayen sakit.

"gue yakin, lu tau kan gue selalu mikir 2 kali sebelom gue ngelakuin sesuatu ? gue yakin lu tau, lu sahabat gue dari kecil, masa lu gatau sifat gue ?"

"lu nembak gue sekarang ?"

Sumpah bego banget pertanyaan gue -_-

Dia ngangguk.

Gue ngehela napas,"sori, tapi kalo sekarang kayanya"

Gue ngeliat jayen udah kaya orang udah putus asa.

"kayanya buat sekarang gue gabisa nolak lu"jawab gue akhirnya, gue ngeliat dia lagi, mukanya campur aduk antara kecewa kesel marah seneng takut, mungkin bagi lu pada yang sekarang lagi ngebayangin itu muka udah aneh jelek banget, tapi bagi gue itu masih ganteng.

Setelah ngabisin waktu lama, gue sama jayen keluar café.

"bek lu mau nonton kaga ? ada film bagus di bioskop"

Gue ngerjapin mata, ya kaget lah, biasanya dia langsung bilang begini 'bek temenin gue nonton, 5 menit lagi gue sampe rumah lu harus siap'

Semacam pemaksaan ya, tapi sekarang dia berubah drastis banget pake acara ngajak nanyain gue dulu.

"bek, mau kaga ? kalo gamau langsung pulang dah"

Akhirnya kita ke mol naik mobilnya si jayen.

Sampe di bioskop kita milih film, si jayen ngusulin oculus, karena gue gatau oculus film apaan yaudah gue nurut, dia beli tiket 2 lembar sama beli popcorn large 1 biji. Dia juga beli nachos, lemon tea jelly buat gue, sedangkan dia minum cola.

Pas ada suara cewe menggema di lobby bioskop kita langsung masuk kedalem studio, pas film belom mulai gue santai aja, eh pas film udah mulai, sebenernya ga ada apa apa sih, Cuma film ini punya genre yang paling gue hindarin, yaitu ?

HORROR. Gue pantang film horror soalnya nanti malem pasti gue bakalan gabisa tidur, dasar jayen sialan, dia masih bisa bisanya ngajak gue nonton film horror ?

Gue nengok ke jayen,"yen lu tau ga ini film apa ?"

Dia nengok ke gue,"tau, horror, kenapa ?"

Santai banget ya dia ngomongnya.

"lu tau kan gue anti horror"kata gue sambil ngangkat satu alis.

Dia ngelirik gue,"lu tuh cowo apa cewe anjir begini doang takut, begini mah ga serem"terus natap layar lagi.

Gue Cuma bisa teriak teriak kalo ada setan, ya gapapa sih, soalnya banyak juga orang di bioskop yang teriak kalo ada setan.

Si jayen ? tenang tenang aja sambil makan nachosnya. Gue ngedengus sebel, bisa bisanya gue lagi takut gini dia malah santai gitu.

Gue sok sokan tenang natap layar, setelah gue perhatiin sebenernya ini film ga serem serem amat, tapi ngagetin sih.

Gue kaget dan malingin muka dari layar setelah ngeliat adegan yang sangat mengagetkan dimana setannya muncul tiba tiba, setelah cukup lama gue malingin muka gue natap layar lagi, kali ini bagiannya –menurut gue- bakal jarang ada setan soalnya tenang gitu keadaannya.

Gue sok tenang lagi natap layar, sambil megang lemon tea jelly gue yang udah setengah.

Tiba tiba lagi ada setan, ini demi tuhan setannya serem banget, gue sampe mau nangis anjir, mata gue udah pan –eh ?

Gue nengok ke jayen yang sekarang udah meluk gue, sementara air mata gue udah keluar, dia masih meluk gue malah sekarang nepok nepok kepala gue macam anjing, tapi gapapa deh enak kok diginiin.

Sekarang gue udah –ehm- ada dipangkuannya si jayen, tentunya gue yang minta dengan jurus 1000 aegyo gue.

Alasan gue sih, biar kalo gue takut ga salah peluk ke orang disebelah gue, eh dengan begitu dia langsung ngegendong gue ke pangkuannya yehet.

Untungnya, kata jayen gaada muncul setan lagi, jadinya gue bisa tenang nontonnya tanpa teriakan dan –ehm- tangisan.

Setelah filmnya selesai gue langsung narik jayen keluar, pokoknya gue mau eskrim stroberi.

"jayen, sebagai ganti lu yang ga ngasitau itu film horror, lu harus nraktir gue eskrim stroberi cup gede"

"gue beliin apapun yang lu mau asal jangan eskrim"katanya santai.

Gue natap dia sambil puppyeyes, dia tetep geleng geleng,

"emang kenapa sih ?"gue ngepout ria, kesel tauuuu

Dia ngebalikin badan gue sampe bener bener ada didepan dia, terus dia bilang,

"denger ya, park bekhyon, gue. ga. mau. lu. sakit. oke ?"dia ngelepasin tangannya dari bahu gue terus jalan.

Gue ? gue gatau apa yang dilakuin jayen barusan, apaan tuh park bekhyon. Apaan juga ituuu…..AH BEKHYON BISA GILA

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

hell-0, gue oh xixian balik lagi sekarang, karena kemaren pas anniv ketujuh lu pada, gue telat 3 hari jadi gue postnya 3 hari lebih awal, impas yea ?oke, bek, review ya, maaf gabisa bikin kata kata yang formal, soalnya takut aneh.

Yang baca juga jangan lupa review, kritik, saran, bash, diterima semua, siapa tau ini ff bisa jadi lebih bagus berkat saran kalian atau bisa gue jadiin inspirasi buat next ff dari gue.

Segitu aja,

With love,

OH XIXIAN


End file.
